A life together
by englishchik
Summary: Its about the gang in the future but the main thing you need to know is that there is to be a new royal four...................
1. Default Chapter

Life together  
  
'Max, Alex, Tess, Isabelle, Maria, Michael, Kyle get your buts down here I have huge news that I would prefer to tell you in a group'. Liz shouted up the stairs. At this call Michael and Maria pulled their clothes on only to find that Maria had taken Michaels shirt and put it on 'Sorry spaceboy but your shirts are real comfy'. Michael laughed and went to his draw and took out another shirt.  
  
The pod squad had been living together since forever they went to college in Boston and the housing was quite expensive so everybody pitched in together and bought a house as a group it seemed the logical thing to do, each bedroom was decorated the way the people inside it wanted and the shared rooms were painted in a way every body liked and could stick for longer than five minutes.  
  
'What's so big you couldn't wait till I had got at least a little enjoyment out of my husband' Maria questioned. 'Maria you know I'm not likely to tell you until Tess gets here and we are a group' she stated as clearly as she could without being rude to Maria.  
  
When everyone was finally seated in the bland peach living room Liz made her announcement 'Now as you know we chose this house because it had plenty of extra rooms and room for an extension well my little announcement is that one of those extra rooms will be occupied in about eight months' The girls immediately cottoned on to what Liz had said and went and hugged her, when the boys had finally realised what she meant Max promptly fainted and the rest of the guys tried to recover him while congratulating Liz in the end Michael got fed up with trying to recover Max so with the flick of a wrist a waterfall of ice cold water flowed on to his head with a slight jolt Max woke up and ran over to Liz.  
  
'Liz im so proud of you, me and the guys will get working on painting that room today'. Then Isabelle butted in not without my help if you guys have your way well I dread to think what the room could look like'. 


	2. part two

Life together  
  
'What you doing chessehead' Michael asked his wife 'Cooking' 'Cooking what' 'Well in that oven is tuna pasta bake in the fridge there's a salad and in the freezer there's a blueberry pie that I made yesterday that I am about to take out of the freezer to defrost'. 'Wow who would of thought it Maria cooking, what's the special occasion'. 'Liz's birthday, everybody's out so they have no idea im cooking, lay the table will you spaceboy'.  
  
When Michael finished laying the table they could here the keys in the door and the familiar laugh of Liz, she and Max had been baby shopping it was something she loved to do, Isabelle and Alex had been looking for a wedding ring and Kyle and Tess had just been wandering around Boston gazing into each others eyes like a weird teenage couple even though they were married and in their twenties.  
  
'Mmmm what's that smell'? Asked Tess Maria was just about to say Tuna pasta bake when there was a heaving sound from Liz and the sound of her running upstairs and being sick. When she came down Maria asked her what was wrong 'Morning sickness, I think I might skip the Tuna pasta thingy' 'That's ok it just means more salad for you'.  
  
During dinner everyone begins to chat about Liz's pregnancy and the preparations that need to be made.  
  
'I seriously wish you guys would stop fussing over me im only five months gone im hardly even showing what are you going to be like when I reach seven months'. 'Were real sorry Liz its just that's it's the first cross breed'. 'Will you stop referring to Max and me as if were common primates'. 'Were sorry Liz' everyone stated in unison. 'That's fine I'm sorry I snapped, im going to go to bed now'. She said in a tone that suggested she was still slightly angered.  
  
When Liz went upstairs she found that the moment her head touched the pillow she was asleep, she awoke at what she thought was only about an hour later but realised that it must be a lot later as Max was quietly snoring next to her.  
  
'Max come on Max wake up' 'What Liz' 'Max it's moving' 'Liz what's moving'? 'The baby, you've got to feel this' Max slowly and fairly reluctantly put his hand on Liz's stomach and felt the baby kick 'Oh my god'. Max practically shouted 'Shhh Max you'll wake everybody' 'Sorry' With that Max and Liz went back to bed with Max gently resting on Liz's stomach. 


	3. life together part three

Eight and a half months later  
  
'Max this is so not funny where s the Tabasco you know better than anyone that I cant eat anything without that'. She sounded highly annoyed and Max strongly believed that although their baby seemed to love the hot stuff it wasn't good for it so he hid it were no heavily pregnant woman could reach the cupboard under the sink, Max knew all to well that a heavily pregnant woman could not and would not bend. 'You'll just have to reach down and get it wont you'. He smirked 'Max come quick' 'Oh no I'm not falling for that one' 'Max no' my waters broke' Max came running in and slipped on the mess in the kitchen Liz pulled him up grabbed the keys and told him to drive to the hospital and to make it quick.  
Two hours later at the hospital  
  
'Liz are you going to let go of my hand any time soon?' Max questioned 'Not unless this pain stops' Max hated seeing his wife and soul mate in pain, Michael could see this was probably hurting Max just as much as it was Liz he quietly whispered to Max 'Don't worry you've got to think what you and Liz are going to gain from Liz's pain' It occurred to Max that Michael was right he then got a little lower and whispered the same to Liz this calmed her considerably and she let go of Max's hand and let him go get a coffee.  
  
3:am the next day  
  
'You guys come see mine and Liz's miracle' Max said as he rushed out of the delivery room. After everybody had finished cooing over the baby and congratulating Liz. Tess said that she had an announcement to make 'Ok right, Kyle you know the other day when I woke up quite suddenly and told you was just a bad dream well it wasn't it was a message from our planet that said to expect a new royal four that the kings son would be head of, the rest of the royal four would come from the elders new destiny.' Maria, Isabelle and Tess all went white and lifted up their t-shirts to reveal tiny handprints. Then Maria said 'I guess there's to be a new royal four'  
  
Aren't I evil leaving you hanging r+r and ill write more 


	4. Life together part four

Life together part four  
  
Anybody who had just walked in to the large Victorian house in Boston would think it was a normal day but this was far from it normally there would be no queue for the bathroom but today Isabelle, Tess and Maria were all in the bathroom at the same time each taking it in turns to spill their guts down the toilet.  
  
'Isabelle are you and the girls going to be finished any time soon because us guys are going to need to pee out here if you don't hurry up.' 'Well I'm sorry Alex but morning sickness is hardly a social activity' Isabelle stated in a sarcastic manner that only she could muster. The line that Isabelle fed her husband was slightly pointless because at that moment the morning sickness had chose to subside and three pasty looking girls walked out of the bathroom and three men that looked ready to burst ran in to the bathroom and a small argument could be heard, the argument was about who would get to use the toilet first.  
  
The scene on the landing made Max laugh he was glad that nobody else had been pregnant when Liz was. 'Max come and get Amelia for me, she won't stop crying and I'm thinking maybe you could get her to be quiet'. Max heard Liz's plea for help and ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. 'Thank god Max, I thought she would never stop crying' The bond between max and his baby girl was obviously immense all Max had to do was step in the bedroom and little Amelia Claudia Evans stopped crying.  
  
Please more reviews. More reviews more chapters 


	5. life together part five

Life together chapter five  
  
Max had trained to be a doctor and was very pleased with the fact that he didn't have to charge, his surgery was for those who where on income support and such, they had enough money to run this surgery because when Liz was in college she was offered a job teaching science at Boston college, it wasn't what she had dreamed of but she enjoyed it hugely and it meant that Max didn't have to charge which pleased him hugely. Now at the back of the surgery there was a room that only members of the pod squad and their other halves were prohibited to see. This is where Maria, Tess and Isabelle's anti natal checkups were today.  
  
'This sucks' Maria moaned 'What sucks' questioned Isabelle 'This whole thing, stupid Liz getting pregnant and starting some chain reaction thing in all of us, it really does suck' 'Don't you want Michaels baby then' 'Yea but not right now, I've got stuff to do with my life'. 'Like what' Both Tess and Isabelle questioned her 'I don't know but it didn't include the sporn of an alien' 'Maria think logically, there's no way Michael would leave Max's side or his studio' 'I guess'. She stated in a disappointed manner  
  
Just then the girl's conversation was interrupted by three men running in stating as clearly as they could through their gasps of breath and painful stitches in their side 'Sorry were late'. Then Max came out and said 'last patient is finished with so if you would like to come out the back, Jane I'm just going on my tea break ok'. 'Fine Mr. Evans'. A lot of strange things happened in this surgery so the nurse didn't think twice about the fact that her boss and the head doctor had just taken what seemed to her to be three patients to his tea break.  
  
'Wow'. 'What's so wow spaceboy'? 'The fact I helped to create what's on the screen, that amazing tiny thing'. 'Ok, this is not my Michael, Kyle and Alex going mushy that I can see but Michael brickwall Guerin no way'. 'It's a new me babe'. Maria giggled and with that Michael lifted his wife of the recliner table thing that Max had made all the girls sit at took the photo of his son and walked Maria out to the car.  
  
'Michael what are you doing the surgery is at the back of the house we didn't even need to get in the car'. 'I know that but I'm taking you some place' 'Where' 'You'll have to wait and see'.  
  
Michael's one small statement was enough to put Maria on edge but when they finally reached Michaels destination she was ever so slightly disappointed.  
  
Review and you will get more chapters 


End file.
